It All Started Because of the M word
by Lavarose
Summary: MERRY XMAS! Claire is invited to Ann's Christmas party and so is Claire's worst enemy...Gray.
1. the warm thingy

hey peeps this is my first story please go easy on me. Thank you Moonlightskye and Mineral Town Girl for helping me. And I really don't know if it's gonna be be a one shot or not I just have to see if I'm not lazy enough to write another chapter. )  
disclamer: I own no a thing

Claire's POV I checked my watch over a again, one more minute till 6:30. Why did I even agreed to come at excactly 6:30 anyways? Ehh who cares, oh its time. I walked into the inn for the Christmas party Ann planned, I heard absolute silence in the inn then all the sudden people started chanting "kiss kiss kiss" well of course I got confused so I looked around the like a sane person would. And then right there I saw a huge mistletoe hanging right on top of my head. Then I saw the person I hated most, the one I almost strangled to death(but I held it in) on the fith day of spring.  
flash back "Hey Mary I gatta go the devil is coming". "Claire you know I like him so PLEASE don't use hurtful words on him. "B-but that was the best thing I can say about him". Mary siged in defeat, "bye Mary , I called, as I walked towards the door my head hit somthing harder than brick, I knew what it was that thing that thing that Mary liked ,that thing was Gray. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU IDIOT", I heard that thing that shall not be named yelled, I sighed I had so many insults in my head that I could've use againest him, but I didn't because Mary was here. I just walked right past it , then Gray shouted something that he probably shouldn't " your a clumbsy bitch ya know", now that was the last straw, I turned around and gave him a bloody nose and a blackeye and said" you should be glad I didn't strangle you to death". Then I left.  
End of flashback Ahh good times, I really wish I can do that again, then all the sudden I felt somthing warm on my lips I knew what it was "that thing"  
Gray's POV I didn't know I did it, all I know was the people who chanted "kiss kiss kiss" pissed me off so I kissed the low lifed but beautiful bitch.

Sorry I know it's terrible but who cares. and also sorry about misspelling, puncuation and stuff.  
please review and give tips.  
um bye 


	2. WHY ME!

Hello! So I finally decided to update, if you wanna know why I didn't update for so long check out my profile…..

I don't own Harvest moon or else I would've gotten my laptop fixed or buy a new one instead of typing on my psp.

ENJOY! ^^

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Claire's POV

So suddenly Gray's lips touched mine, a light sweet taste burst into my mouth, it felt like I've been eating fireworks, for a split second I was caught up with the kiss, but I soon snapped into reality. I tried to pull away from him but he was too strong, it was like pushing a giant bolder twice my size, I swear when I get my hands on that thing I'm gonna make his miserable life even worse, that bastard dares to take away my first kiss. It felt like hours before he finally pulled back, that damned boy pulled his hat down to cover his face and casually walked away. He left me alone to deal with everyone's beady eyes staring at me, I started to shake with anger, first he takes away my first kiss, then leaves me **ALONE** with these owls. Suddenly I couldn't stand the anger anymore "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, IF YOU BITCHES DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE?" Everyone stood there shocked but then slowly turned away. I looked around the room to see if there are anymore owl eyes, but to find only one pair of eyes, Mary's. For that instance my mind cleared up, I knew it I was the worst best friend in the world, I just stole my best friend's crush…

Gray's POV

Her lips were so soft, and she smelled like fresh strawberries. I threw my hat on the chair along with my shirt and laid on my bed thinking over what had happen today, suddenly I became hot again I looked in the mirror my face was bright red and so was my ears, I gently touched my lips, I can still feel that tingly feeling. I should calm down. I walked into Ann's room, slowly walked into her shower, if Ann found she would've used a butcher's knife and stabbed me around a billion times if she found out. I let the cool water run down my body, my nerves slowly calmed down. I walked out and dried myself flopped onto my bed and fell asleep. "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, IF YOU BITCHES DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE?" A screeching voice shouted, I immediately shot up from bed, chuckling underneath my hat I whispered "That's my Claire".

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Me: R&R


End file.
